Outriggers are a common fixture on fishing vessels. Open fishing vessels typically run extremely fast and are highly maneuverable making them the preferred vessel for most fishing events. Smaller fishing vessels, especially those that are operated at high speed or have height restraints, have a particular advantage in using outriggers that can be stored in a compact position and telescope for use as a full sized outrigger.
Mounting an outrigger system on an open fishing vessel is typically performed from the T-top but can easily be adapted to sidewalls and even rod holders. Many open fishing vessels now include the use of the T-top that, as the name implies, is formed from a “T” like structure to provide shade and rain protection for those standing around the console. The T-top does not inhibit operation of the vessel and allows an occupant to walk around the vessel uninhibited in a semi-protected position.
Fishing with outriggers is performed when a fishing vessel is driven slowly, commonly referred to as trolling, which permits the strategic placement of bait behind the vessel. Trolling allows the fishing vessel to cover large areas of water so as to increase the chance of catching fish. The quantity and spacing of the bait placed behind the vessel is generally proportional to the size of the vessel, as well as the success of the fishing expedition. If the bait is properly placed, the wake generated by the vessel can be made to appear like a school of fish. Bait that appears to be struggling or separated are most attractive to predator fish.
The positioning of bait behind a vessel would be limited to the width of the vessel but for the use of the outriggers. Smaller fishing vessels have a beam less than ten feet and trolling with more than two fishing lines behind such a vessel provides very little distance between the baits and further limits the ability to place bait outside of the boat wake. Further, trolling with two lines behind a narrow beam vessel severely limits vessel maneuvering. Even a gradual turn may cause bait lines to cross and become entangled. In addition, closely positioned baits can become entangled during a fish strike. The use of outriggers provides a means for effectively widening the spacing of the bait, as well as adding additional bait/lines without fear of tangling of the lines.
An outrigger is basically a long pole having a proximal end coupled to the vessel and a distal end that can be rotated from a stowage position outboard to a trolling position. A positioning line is drawn along the length of the outrigger pole wherein release clips secured to the positioning line are used to secure the fishing pole line at a desired outboard location. When a fish strikes the bait, the release clip disengages the fishing line from the positioning line, and the fisherman is free to reel in the fish without interference.
For example, a fifteen foot outrigger placed on each side of a vessel having an eight foot beam allows the placement of bait across a large area thereby increasing the opportunity of catching fish. However, having outrigger poles extend from each side of a vessel during non-fishing times has obvious drawbacks. For this reason, outriggers must be stowable to allow for normal traveling and docking. The outriggers are typically stored within the vertical plane of the vessel, the vertical plane defined by the side walls of the vessel. In operation, a fixed outrigger is swung laterally outward to a deployed position for fishing purposes. Outrigger poles may be ten to over thirty feet long with the longer poles having cable trusses to prevent excessive flexing. The length of the fixed poles makes it difficult to remove for storage away from the vessel, thus the vessel owner must accommodate for the onboard storage of fixed outriggers even when the vessel is not use for fishing.
Mounting of long outriggers to open fishing vessels presents numerous problems, mainly due to storage when they are not in use. If a vessel employs the elongated outriggers, the outriggers could easily extend over the rear of the vessel. If the vessel has backed into a dock, the outriggers could extend over the dock leading to a most dangerous position. Even if the vessel is docked with it bow inward, the use of long outriggers hanging over the transom could affect boat traffic behind the vessel. Another problem can be low bridges which must be taken into account while passing beneath the bridge.
Another problem with long outriggers can be traveling in high speeds or over large swells. Even if the outriggers are in a stored position, long outriggers can place a large strain on the mounting base wherein the cantilever effect can easily damage the base. Also, should the full length of an outrigger be deployed in large swells, should the boat be caught in a trough the long outrigger could dip beneath water which can damage the outrigger.
An alternative to fixed outriggers is the use of a telescoping outrigger. Such an outer may use multiple tubes to that can be stored within each other or extended outwardly when needed. In a compressed state, the outrigger is compact for each of storage or movement. While the outrigger may maintain a conventional tubular shape, a non tubular, shaped, or grooved tube may be used as to prevent rotation of the member tubes to ease in locking during the telescoping step. However, shaped tubes, and tubes that are grooved are more expensive to manufacture, are not appealing to the consumer, and the shape is known for galling of metals. Further, shapes and grooves do not allow for the proper sealing between members leading to early corrosion problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,196 discloses an outrigger assembly for use with a fishing vessel having an elongated tubular section in receipt of smaller cross-sections telescopingly joined, which are movable from a retracted position to a fully extended position. A spring lock assembly is formed from a hair pin styled spring wherein a locking button is attached to one spring leg and an opposing second spring engages an inside wall portion of the elongated tubular section. The assembly includes multiple extension tubes each with an internally positioned spring lock for locking each tube in an extended position. The internally positioned spring lock is commonly used with patio umbrellas and known to be easily dislodged and difficult to reposition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,574 discloses an outrigger assembly for use with a fishing vessel employing multiple D-shaped extension tubes. The D-shape prevents rotation of the individual telescoping tubes when moved from a stowage position to a deployment position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,015 discloses an outrigger assembly for use with a fishing vessel having multiple extension tubes each with an external groove and cooperating internal protrusion. The groove and protrusion interface to prevent rotation of the extension tube when being moved from a stowage position to a deployment position. By preventing the rotation, a spring load plunger used to interlock adjoining extension tubes is always aligned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,431 discloses a telescoping device having pins that rest in grooves upon the extension of subsequent telescoping sections. The multiple shaped tubes lead to premature wear in an operation such as seawater use and the locking mechanism disclosed is a series of pins having a butting end within grooves so that the pin prevents the tube from escaping outward.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,006,477; 6,761,501; and 6,854,919 disclose telescoping tubes each having a spring lock to interlock the individual tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,048 discloses an umbrella having telescoping tubes wherein a spring loaded plunger is employed for engagement of multiple tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,017 discloses a flag pole having telescoping tubes wherein a rotation of the tubes is inhibited by use of an inwardly protecting rib.
The Assignee of this present invention is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,035; 4,993,346; 6,769,377, and Provisional Ser. No. 61/251,009 incorporated herein by reference, which teach the use of outriggers for use on fishing vessels having a T-top, half tower, or the like.
Accordingly, what is lacking in the art is a telescoping outrigger that eliminates the need for groove or odd shaped members to assist in deployment locking.